Grimerfly
by Team Ninja Bug
Summary: A One-shot of my Evolution series! Sokudo the Ninjask has this weird dream that inspires Kowai to start an art project! Let's just say this little Shedinja really is a psycho...


**Title: **Grimerfly  
**Rating: **T, mostly for Language and Blood  
**Genre:** Undecided  
**Summary: **Sokudo has a weird dream and the insane little Kowai decides to make a little art project...  
**Author's Comment: **A short, pointless little One-shot based on a dream I had. I couldn't resist typing it out! Have fun reading this as I certainly had fun writing it!

* * *

It's very late, well past midnight, but Kowai really needs a cuddle. Sokudo had found himself too busy to give the Shedinja its evening snuggle and when it persisted, he threatened an Aerial Ace to the face. Not even a temper tantrum worked this time and now the husk is starting to grow restless and fidgety, moreso than usual. The Ninjask is asleep of course, and cuddling now would only disturb his rest…

But it really needs that cuddle; perhaps a few seconds won't hurt? It'll snuggle enough to satisfy its need for physical contact without having to wake its brother. He won't be any wiser come morning, right?

Flying towards Sokudo's room, it's elated to find that its brother left the door open! That means it doesn't have to break any rules about entering without permission! Purring to itself, it sees the cicada curled up, snoring softly and blissfully. Just a small snuggle…

Floating silently to its kin, it takes a moment to watch the Ninjask sleep, always having had a fascination with this strange state that it itself can not partake in voluntarily. Judging from little twitches of movement and the grumbles underneath the snores, it know its brother's having what he calls a 'dream'. What's he dreaming of? What does it feel like to dream? But all that is insignificant compared to cuddles and it carefully pressed itself into Sokudo's side. Instantly, it knew it would be extremely difficult to stop on its own accord… not that it would want to. It just felt so good. How it wished it could stay like this forever.

Purring a bit louder, it presses even tighter into its kin, shivering as the usual pleasure courses through its empty body. So absorbed it is in the snuggle that it forgets all about its initial plan not to wake its sibling and isn't even put off as the Ninjask begins to groan, starting to wake up at the disturbance. Barely able to open his eyes, he just stares blearily at the Shedinja, half-heartedly batting at the husk.

"Kowai…" Sokudo grunted, his voice thick with sleepiness. "Wha… you doin…?"

"Cuddling." the ghost answers through its purrs, the Ninjask blinking slowly before glancing at the clock on his nightstand.

"It's…" He clears his throat in an attempt to wake up enough to talk coherently, not having too much success but continuing nonetheless, making weak attempts to push the shed off. "It's…3 am… Go away…"

"I need cuddles, brother…" Kowai replied firmly, persisting in rubbing against its kin's side, wings, and back, its purrs still strong.

"And wha... What did I tell you about," He clears his throat again to further stir himself, shaking his head to rid the heaviness in his eyes before carrying on. "About coming in here without permission...?"

"Your door was open," Kowai coos matter-of-factly. "Is that not an invitation to come in?"

"Bullshit," Sokudo grumbles, beginning to look towards his door. "I didn't leave it open, I- oh, goddammit." Glaring at the open door, he is reminded that indeed, he's was too tired earlier to close the door, wanting to sleep as soon as possible. Well, it still doesn't excuse Kowai's intrusion in his room and his personal space. He persists in trying to push it away a few more times before giving up, too weary to be firm. "Fuck... Well... make it quick so I can go back to sleep..."

"So you can go back to that dream you were having?" Kowai asks with a coo.

"Hm," Sokudo grunts, closing his eyes before they shoot back open again to glare at his brother suspiciously. "How long have you been in my room?! Just watching me sleep?!"

Kowai doesn't seem fazed or bothered by his temper, sedated with snuggles. In fact, it starts chuckling softly to him, giving him a playful nudge. "Oh, brother. I was only in here for a few minutes." It earns a doubtful grunt and it nuzzles its brother's neck. "Plus, I only watch you sleep at night when I get _really_ bored!"

"Wait, what?!"

"So that dream, brother?" Kowai immediately distracts, pushing itself under Sokudo's chin as if intent on making itself his pillow. "What was it?"

Groaning with a roll of his eyes, Sokudo decides to just let his shed's creeper tendencies go in favor of trying to get back to sleep. And if that meant humoring his sibling... "Just some weird ass shit. Mostly something with a Grimerfly."

"What's a Grimerfly?"

"Something my mind made up," Sokudo grunts as he pulls away from Kowai to curl up. "Some Grimer with bug parts attached to it." He yawns with a stretch, his wings twitching. "It made no sense, but dreams rarely do. There, you happy? Now lemme sleep." He buries his face into his blankets as Kowai takes a moment to think over its brother's odd description. It's never heard or conceived of such a thing before and it's... interesting. Looking to its brother, it sees him beginning to doze off once more and it nuzzles him again.

"I'm going to go exploring outside," it tells him. "Take care, brother."

Sokudo only gives a muffled, uncaring grumble and Kowai floats out of his room, heading for the front door. Quietly opening and closing the door, the little Shedinja moves out into the darkness of the village.

There isn't much activity around, just the way it likes it, and it only had to avoid some Ghost-types or the occasional nocturnal Pokemon. It seems intent on moving towards the outskirts of the village, towards the forests, and it quickly loses itself among the trees. Although the forest is thick and it's easy to get disorientated, Kowai isn't the least bit concerned about getting lost. It knows that it can just home in on its sibling if it finds itself in unfamiliar territory.

Cooing and purring as it explores nearly every log and stump it comes across in what seems to be an aimless adventure, Kowai nonetheless has a goal here and it makes its way down a predetermined path towards a clearing. It floats by and completely ignores the multiple 'BEWARE' signs that has been rooted the closer it gets to said clearing. Finally, it catches sight of the moon's light filtering in through the trees and the little Shedinja hurries along a bit faster, eager to get this done.

Arriving at its destination, it sees a large tree towering over it with its massive canopy spanning almost the entire open space. Dangling from sticky strings of thread underneath the many branches are Kakuna and littering the trunk and branches themselves are Weedle and Beedrill. They are all asleep, and disturbing them would surely be a suicide mission.

Silencing its excited purrs, Kowai floats silently towards its fellow Bug-types, its empty eyes scanning each individual as if it's at the market picking out the plumpest berry. The specimen has to be perfect, after all. Eventually settling its sights on one individual near the base of the tree, it surges its mist forward to wrap around the hornet's body and throat. At once, the Beedrill's bright red eyes flashes open and immediately struggles against this unnaturally cold grasp. The insect spots the Shedinja hovering over him and instinctively tries to sound the alarm for the rest of his colony.

Nothing.

He can barely even breathe.

Kowai holds in a triumphant snicker, pulling the larger bug off his nest and towards the surrounding forest. The Beedrill continues to thrash, but the mist is unrelenting, and its grip remains like a vice until Kowai's satisfied with the distance between its prey and the colony. Finally letting out those snickers, it maintains its hold on the wasp's throat as it releases the rest of his body, only to throw him to the ground, pinning him by the neck.

"This will be so much fun," Kowai chirps innocently, swaying from side to side almost in a dance. "Brother will be so happy with me!"

It hums to itself as it scans the Beedrill thoughtfully, pondering how to go about this. It could just steal this creature's soul, but that'll be no fun! And surely the desired parts will be easier to get without the stiffness of death, right? A thin tendril of mist slips forward to grip one of the wasp's antennae. The Beedrill shudders at the freezing sensation and instinctively lashes out with a forearm... only for the poisonous sting to harmlessly bounce off the Shedinja's body.

"Silly, silly bee," Kowai coos as the Beedrill tries again and again to attack, each time as useless as the last. It tightens its hold on the antenna... and rips it right off. The scream comes out more as a strangled squeak, the hornet trying to pry the mist off his throat to cry out properly. But it's useless as Kowai pulls off the other antenna as well. The Beedrill squeaks again, clamping his eyes against the streams of blood dripping from the torn appendages.

The Shedinja looks at the antennae in its hold casually, grunting in approval before setting the severed parts down on the ground. It returns its attention to the Beedrill and starts wrapping its mist around a pair of wings when the desperate bee tries again to break free. Digging his stinger arms into the ground for leverage, he manages to pull away, ripping off his wing and tearing shallow gashes into the exoskeleton on his neck.

"Shit..." the wasp coughs out as stoically as he can, stumbling to his rear claws and trying to stop the bleeding from his injuries without much success. Glaring up at the Shedinja, he barely manages to jump away to avoid a Shadow Ball attack. Kowai seems quite annoyed, not so much that its prey's no longer restrained but that the wing it intended to tear off might be a bit more damaged than it would've liked. It glances at the glistening pair of severed wings in its hold, relieved to find that it was torn neatly around the base. That's good.

It feels a thud against its shell and it returns its attention to the Beedrill, finding the wasp is once again attacking it uselessly. Stupid bug...

Snapping its jaws mid-strike, Kowai manages to clamp onto the hornet's arm, earning another cry of pain. The Beedrill tries hard to shake the Shedinja off, trying once more to impale the husk although it's already been firmly established that it's not effective whatsoever. He just didn't know any attacks that can harm this demon, and his colony's too far away to help him! He can't run away, he can't fight...

The realization of his own inevitable demise comes with a chilling calm as Kowai manages to rip his arm right off. He can't feel pain, nor the blood pouring to the ground. Collapsing, he can do nothing but watch as Kowai proceeds in systematically dismantling him, tearing off his other pair of wings, his other arm... And then it neatly slices his abdomen clean off his thorax. Everything is already shrouding in darkness by the time Kowai rips his head off as well...

Covered in blood, Kowai looks at its handiwork proudly. So far, so good! It sees the haze of its victim's soul flicker off the body and it lets it go, not at all hungry at the moment. It's got more important things to do! Gathering the desired pieces in its black mist, it coos and purrs as it leaves the rest of the remains behind as it goes in search for the other half of its project...

* * *

"Brother! Brother!"

Sokudo groans at his shed's loud calls for him as it heads for the house, and as he hears the front door open, he glances again at his clock. A soft growl comes from his throat to see that it's barely even a couple of hours since Kowai last woke him up! Fuckin' Shedinja, can't ever get a good night sleep when it's around. He tries to ignore the continued barks as he curls up into a tight ball, but he's not to get any amount of peace any time soon as Kowai flies into his room and nudges him insistently.

"Brother! Wake up! I got a present for you!"

"Fuck off..." Sokudo grumbles with an irritated hiss, reaching out a claw to push the excited ghost away although he's nowhere near the intended mark and only bats the air. "Lemme sleep..."

"You slept long enough!" Kowai continues, not at all hindered by its brother's reluctance. It nudges him again before wrapping a tendril of mist around his arm, tugging on it gently. "Come on, brother! I want you to see!"

"Can't it wait until morning... ya annoying piece of sh..." He trails off as a yawn stretches though his body, shaking himself off before opening an eye to glare at it. The Shedinja lets go of his arm, only so it can fly back and forth between the bed and the door.

"No, brother, it can't wait!" it tells him, its voice gaining a whine. "He might get away by morning!"

"Hm," Sokudo grunts, laying himself down for a second before his eyes snap open and head shoots up. "Wait, what?!" He's stares at Kowai with wide eyes, and now he's finally awake enough to take notice of the blood heavily coating his brother's face and chest. He almost doesn't want to know, but he's well aware that he's obligated to ask. He prepares himself for the worst. "Kowai... What the fuck...?"

Kowai pauses for a moment, unsure of what its brother's talking about, before realizing that he's staring at the blood. It twirls happily, as if unaware of its brother's unease. "That's what I wanted to show you, brother! I've been working on an art project!"

"Oh fuck..." Instantly he knows this can't be good.

"It's waiting for you outside! Come on!" It nudges and nuzzles him again, Sokudo leaning away from its bloodied contact before the Shedinja hurries towards the front door. Sokudo watches it leave, his wings twitching anxiously, as he glances back to the clock. He can try going back to sleep and pretend none of this was happening, but it would be useless, he knew. Taking a breath, he opens his wings and flies hesitantly out of his room, down the hall.

Catching sight of his husk, Kowai seems even happier to see that he is indeed following it, and it opens the door to fly out. Casting a glance over his shoulder, Sokudo decides to get this over with and he continues to follow it. He shudders a bit at the slight chill of the very early hour, and he looks about his front yard to see nothing...

"Over here, brother!" Kowai calls and he turns towards the annoying chirpy voice to see it peeking out at him from the house's corner. He flies after it and as soon as he rounds the corner, he freezes with his eyes wider than ever.

"What... the... fu...?" He can't even finish as he stares at the Grimer in front of him. The pile of sludge had a traumatized look on his face, and it most certainly had something to do with the bug pieces attached to it. He had a pair of antennae on his head, a large pair of wings attached to his back, and a stinger-tipped abdomen stuck onto his rear. Judging from the patterns and the scent, Sokudo could quite confidently say that these once belonged to a Beedrill. "K... Kowai... Why... I..."

For once, he had nothing to say.

"I made it myself!" Kowai chirps, spinning with glee. "The Beedrill wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, especially since it was still alive. I didn't even need to use Protect once!"

"Still alive?!" Sokudo shrieks in disbelief. He knew Kowai was a psychopathic little monster, but this was beyond what he's used to...

"Mm-Hm! Only the freshest, best quality stuff for you, brother!" The Shedinja coos as it flies around the Grimer proudly. "And then I found this guy! The rest I think you can figure out!" It turns to him, purring cheerfully. "I named him Grimerfly! Do you like it, brother?"

The Ninjask doesn't respond, his huge eyes still glued on this so-called 'Grimerfly'. His wings, his abdomen, his whole body hurts just by looking at it. Forcing himself to land, he still doesn't respond as Kowai comes over and presses against him in a snuggle. He doesn't push it away this time, despite the blood beginning to smear onto his exoskeleton.

"I knew you'd like it, brother," it whispers pleasantly. "No thanks needed. I'm just happy to make your dream come true!"


End file.
